Nothing to Fear
by Jolson18
Summary: Yuki and Tohru are afraid, but do they need to be? Please review, NO FLAMES!


**A/N: I do not own Fuits Basket or the Characters! Yes they are a tad bit out of character but come on I remember hearing a quote "love makes people do crazy things" so enjoy! Besides its my fanfic so there! LOL Jk luv ya**

**Nothing to Fear**

It was a warm, sunny day as three friends walked down the path to Shigure's house. _'Hm, why does she always laugh at what that damn cat has to say'_ Yuki, who was very much in love with the girl in between him and his cousin thought. '_It's not like he is anything special. She cannot possibly like him; can she?'_

"So what do you think Yuki?" Tohru asked the boy. This effectively pulled him out of his thought's and back into the conversation.

"Oh! I'm sorry Ms. Honda, I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention. What was the question?" Yuki turned red at the off chance that he had offended Tohru.

"That's fine Yuki! We were wondering what you thought about the final exams. I personally thought they were exceptionally difficult." Tohru loved both of the boys that were on both sides of her. They were both her best friends. Although, Kyo was like a brother to her. Yuki on the other hand, well, she was head over heels for the boy. However, she would never tell him. Tohru was afraid he that he would not reciprocate her feelings. The clumsy girl was even more afraid that he would feel guilty about not liking her back. Kyo constantly urged her to tell Yuki about her feelings for him, but she had set her mind long ago.

"I am sure you did very well Ms. Honda, you and I studied very hard," Yuki completely unaware of the inner turmoil and small despair raging inside the girls mind told her.

"I'm sure we all did our best! But lets hurry and get home so I can start dinner. Is there anything you guys would prefer tonight?" Tohru asked thinking of the task ahead of her.

"How about a simple meal like ramen tonight. You have worked very in school and work, you deserve to rest. Is that all right with you too Kyo?" Yuki asked the red head daring him to argue.

"Why'd you ask if you knew I couldn't argue? Damn Rat," Kyo mumbled while walking ahead of the two.

"You know, you really should tell him, he deserves to know. Besides you never know, he could like you back." Kyo knew for a fact that Yuki liked Tohru as much as, or more than she like him. Although he had sworn to Yuki not to tell.

"I know I should tell, but I can't be sure, and what if he laughs in my face. I would never be able to face him again!" Tohru loved her nightly chats with Kyo. He was so kind and caring, nothing at all how you would expect him to be upon first meeting him. Unknown to her, there was a certain zodiac in the house who was very jealous of those "chats".

xxxxxx

Later that night Tohru decided that she was finally going to tell Yuki her feelings. With a little nudging from Kyo. Actually, he pushed her into the room and shut the door. But hey, to him it was the same thing. "Yuki, can I t-t-t-tell you s-something?" Tohru asked trying hard not to stutter.

"Sure Ms. Honda!" Yuki replied trying not to sound too eager.

"I wanted to tell you I...I...I l...lo...I lost one of my ribbons and I was wondering if you had seen it," Tohru started but chickened out at the last moment.

"I'm sorry Ms. Honda, but I have not," Yuki said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. "Umm, Ms. Honda, can I tell you something now." He received a nod."I..." a brief pause, "never mind it is not important." Yuki not even trying, gave up before embarrassing himself. But he could have sworn she was going to say something else. Neither saying another word, both turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Both said turning around and quite close to running into each other. "I love you! Huh?"

"Go ahead Yuki, I'm sorry go ahead." '_Well, I already said it once, no use taking it back,'_ the boy thought to himself.

"I said, I love you," in a tone barely more audible than a whisper.

"What did you say?" Tohru still wasn't quite sure if he she was hearing him correctly.

"I said, I love you."

_'Wow...wow...wow_' was all Tohru could think of, "wow. Are you sure?"

Yuki chuckled,"Yes Ms. Honda. I am pretty sure. I think it would be okay if I kissed you right now," Yuki stated finally taking control of the situation.

He received a nod. Lifting her chin and being careful not to touch chests, he lightly pressed a chaste kiss upon her lips.

Tohru, gaining at last coherent thoughts, _'wow, my Yuki is kissing me and not laughing'_ Taking her chance, Tohru pressed harder against Yuki's mouth and gently licked his lip, resulting in deepening their first kiss.

After many minutes when they both were out of breath, Tohru heard a slight chuckle from the side of her. _'Oh god, he was laughing, my worst fear realized'_. "What is so funny? If I may ask," masking her fear and embarrassment with her tone of annoyance. Still, she couldn't help but enjoy one of Yuki's rare, honest smiles and laugh along with him.

"I'm sorry," Yuki said still chuckling, "but all this time Ms. Honda, I thought you liked Kyo. And if I had ever told you my feelings, you would laugh, and well, brush them aside."

Tohru had this incredulous look on her face. "Yuki, I believed if I had told you, I would get the same results! And Kyo, well he is like a brother to me. I love him only in a familial way. That is why I felt so comfortable around him!" As she said this it released a great weight that was on Yuki's heart.

"Well, in that case, I feel as if I have gotten my second wind. And you Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked with a sly grin on his face.

She answered with, "Call me Tohru," and pulled him closer for another, long awaited kiss.

_'Ahhhhh finally! It sure did take them long enough,'_ Kyo smiled to himself while leaving from the doorway of the room to give the two "lovebirds" more privacy.


End file.
